Memorias Perdidas
by Nasmik-Knockscream
Summary: Knockout el doctor Decepticon que al final de la ultima batalla entre Autobot y Decepticons decidió pasarse al lado ganador, pasara por una serie de situaciones que le harán recordar ciertas partes de su pasado que creía olvidado o que le obligaron a olvidar
1. Prologo

Hola lectores:

Este es mi primer fanfic en muchos años, había dejado atrás este noble arte, pero con eso de que me he estado adentrando en el mundo de TF, pues decidí hacer un fic sobre ello. Espero les agrade.

Notas:

-el fic estara lleno de modismos y lenguaje de mi pais(mexico), entre ellos grocerias o palabras altisonantes. si no les gusta eso solo no insulten ejeje

-no contiene yaoi, ni yuri ni escenas explicitas de sexo, estará enfocado a Acción, drama, comedia y tal vez un poco de romance

**FANFIC TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Cybertron, Nave Nemesis**

**Año: descocido**

**Lugar: Sobrevolando Iacon**

Había pasado al menos 3 meses desde que había caído el Líder de los Decepticons, el planeta estaba en reconstrucción, los Autobots se habían reagrupado en el planeta mientras trabajaban juntos para restaurarlo por completo. Con el conocimiento de que Megatron había muerto algunos Decepticons esparcidos por el universo que estaban con el solo por miedo a su ira volvían a Cybertron tratando de encontrar algún tipo de perdón por sus acciones pasadas y así poder volver a ser una sola raza, sin bandos, sin bueno y malo, solo paz.

En los confines de una prisión en la propia nave Némesis se encontraba ahí un cybertroniano recostado en la cama metálica observando el techo de su prisión, daría un largo suspiro, pensaba en todas sus acciones y en la razón del porque se encontraba en aquel sitio.

3 meses antes

Todos los Autobots del equipo Prime observaban por la pantalla del Némesis la resurrección de su planeta sin percatarse ante tal asombro que uno de los únicos Decepticons que quedaban en la nave entraba al puente hasta situarse cerca de ellos, este también observaría con asombro aquel hermoso resplandor que comenzaba a invadir y rodear cada parte de su planeta natal.

-aaah… que brillante…

Diría sacando a todos de ese ensimismamiento haciendo que cada uno de los Autobots y humanos ahí le observaran perplejo, el Decepticons rojo llamado Knockout sonreiría, cruzaría sus brazos y los miraría por un segundo.

-qué?... me estoy uniendo al equipo ganador…

No acabaría de decir cuando Miko, la humana que en ese momento tenía puesta la armadura APEX le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo en recarga temporal (inconsciente).

* * *

Bueno esto es el comienzo para que ustedes se queden picados con la historia, por suerte tengo algunos cap adelantados, asi que no tardare en subirlos, de antemano gracias por leerlo

**GRACIAS LECTORES ^^**


	2. Cambiando

Bueno como dije, no me tardaria en subir el primer capitulo, espero poder seguir asi subiendo capitulos, o almenos no colgarme tanto en tiempo para que no esten desesperados como yo... jeje que ando siguiendo algunos fics que ya tardaron tiempo en subir el siguiente capitulo D:... bueno pues no les quito mas el tiempo.

Nota: Al no haber echo antes un fic de TF hay algunos terminos humanos que aun uso jejeje, voy a trabajr en ello

**FANFIC TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Cambiando**

**Cybertron, Nave Nemesis**

**Año: Desconocido**

**Lugar: Hangar A, Ciudad Iacon**

Horas más tarde comenzaría a reactivarse poco a poco, estaba muy aturdido por aquel golpe, abriría la cavidad de sus ópticos el cual hacía sonar sus mecanismos, aquel óptico rojo carmesí alumbraría de inmediato alrededor de su cavidad con una luz tenue, pero había algo extraño que él había percibido, solo había podido abrir una de sus cavidades ópticas, alarmado por aquello intento moverse más le fue en vano, atado de pies y manos a la mesa en la que el muchas veces vio a sus pacientes, tales como Megatron y Starscream, o a sus enemigo atados como Smokescreen o Ratchet, este trataba de zafarse de sus atadura pero le era imposible.

-aaah…que… chatarra!

A lo lejos justo en la puerta se escuchaba voces conocidas de dos Autobots que parecían charlar acerca de él.

-Optimus no confió en el… es un traidor, viendo que su bando perdía no hizo más que esconderse para después simplemente pensar que lo recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos…

-… puede que tengas razón viejo amigo pero tiene el derecho de poder decidir qué es lo mejor para el ahora que Megatron está muerto… cada Decepticons que vuelva tiene ese derecho porque este es su hogar…

Escuchaba atento la conversación, había dejado de intentar soltarse de sus ataduras, reconociendo las voces, la más gruesa y profunda era la el líder de los Autobot, Optimus Prime, la otra era de su contraparte Autobot el doctor Ratchet.

-… crees que será así de fácil con los demás Optimus… Starscream y Shockwave lograron escapar, lo más seguro es que están tramando algo…

-ejem disculpen!?

Fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Knockout, quien se esforzaba por levantarse para poder observarlos con el único óptico que podía, tras el esfuerzo volvió a relajarse, ambos Autobots lo miraron y se encaminaron hasta el, Ratchet de inmediato observo que del óptico del lado derecho comenzaba a fluir nuevamente Energon, causa del esfuerzo hecho por Knockout, comenzó a hacer un escaneo.

-… no te muevas…- le dijo a Knockout quien comenzó a sentir un leve dolor.

-…que fue lo que me paso… exijo que me digan… y porque estoy así…que es lo que tengo!

-… deja de hablar y de moverte!... o no poder saber exactamente cuánto daño te causo ese golpe…

-esa humana me las…

-.. ep ep!... que no estás en la mejor posición de amenazar a nadie..

Optimus simplemente se limitaba a observar el trabajo que hacia Ratchet, debía esperar antes de poder interrogar a Knockout, por su parte Knockout de mala gana había dejado de hablar y de moverse, solo miraba la cara de su colega médico, Ratchet unos minutos después de tener las lecturas en su proyector de su brazo derecho se replegaría y comenzaría a analizar.

-… y bien?...-Knockout esperaba que Ratchet le dijera algo

-… Knockout debo hacerte una pregunta…- Optimus hablaría al fin interrumpiéndolo, por el momento eso era lo más importante.

-….-Knockout volvería su mirada al líder Autobot, aun con aquella molestia y dolor en su optico derecho, torcería un poco la boca, daría como un suspiro y cerraría su óptico-… como dijo tu doctor no estoy en posición de negarme… o de no contestar… después de todo tienen toda la tecnología Decepticons para poder saber toda la información que quieran de mi procesador…

-… mmm no estaría mal… así sabríamos mejor si nos miente… - Ratchet levantaría la mirada ante la idea de usar La conexión psíquica Cortical

-… no Ratchet… no invadiremos su privacidad solo por respuestas… -Optimus le observaría-… solo quiero saber Knockout porque estabas con los Decepticons?

-… es una muy larga historia prime…

-…vez... no nos dirá nada… -Ratchet miraría a Optimus quien con su mirada tranquila le observaba, este simplemente regresos a checar los datos que había sacado del escaneo de Knockout.

-… veras Knockout necesito saber, tú eras uno de los más allegados a Megatron, por esa razón no podemos simplemente dejarte en libertad…

-… -Knockout miraría al líder Autobot, pensaría en ello, era cierto eso y fue algo en lo que no pensó cuando se dispuso a entrar al equipo ganador-… bueno pues… no es que fuera un miembro muy feliz de estar con ellos Prime…

-… no es necesario que contestes ahora… Ratchet tiene que intervenirte…

-… si… -Diría Ratchet quien ya había preparado varias cosas para comenzar-… así que prepárate para inducirte la recarga…

-… pero porque… que me paso quiero saber…

-… lo sabrás después…-antes la exaltación de Knockout mas energon comenzaría a salir de su óptico-… tranquilízate…

Al decir esto Ratchet aplicaría la anestesia, el cual poco a poco iba dejando a Knockout aturdido, este no quería, sacudía su cabeza e intentaba moverse pero sus mecanismos decaían uno a uno hasta dejarlo inmóvil, solo su óptico seguía entre abierto siendo lo último que vio el rostro de Optimus.

…

Ante ese recuerdo KO bufaría y se levantaría, se encaminaría hasta la puerta cerrada, la tocaría esperando respuesta de alguien del otro lado, pero nada, parecía que estaba solo, su mirada se posaría a sus manos, cerraría su mano una y otra vez.

…

El proceso que había hecho Ratchet había terminado, el doctor Autobot estaba orgulloso del trabajo que había echo, el rescate del óptico del Decepticons y algunas modificaciones para que no fuera una amenaza una vez que fuera liberado, Knockout comenzaría a reactivarse, nuevamente se sentía aturdido, los estrago de recarga inducida aún estaban en sus sistemas, instintivamente movería su mano y agarraría su procesador(cabeza).

-chatarra… que paso…-diría tratando de recuperarse, abriría y cerraría sus cavidades ópticas y observaría, recordaría donde se encontraba-… parece ser que no hay nadie…-caería en la cuenta de que estaba liberado-… he?... estos Autobots son muy confiados…

Se levantaría de la mesa sin percatarse que había ciertos cambios en el y que de alguna u otra forma si estaba atado, se estiraría un poco hasta llegar al límite de su capacidad llegando a un punto de alivio al poner a trabajar todos sus mecanismos y sistemas, sigilosamente daría unos pasos hasta la puerta que estaba abierta, miraría a ambos lados del pasillo el cual estaba por completo vacío, estaría dispuesto a salir corriendo cuando algo lo jalo de su pie derecho haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

-…pero que chin… -se pondría de cuclillas observando su pie atado con una cadena de energía-… jump creyeron que esto me detendría… Autobots tan idi…

Habría intentado sacar su cierra para liberarse, pero no podía, haciendo un chequeo interno había sido despojado de su cierra y demás armas, observaba perplejo sus manos que había sido removidas y cambiadas por otras muy parecida a las de los Autobots, abría y cerraba sus puños mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ante esto observo cada parte de su cuerpo por otra cosa que hubiera podido cambiar, regreso a aquella habitación buscando herramientas o algo para liberarlo, su búsqueda fue en vano, camino hasta un proyector y se escaneo, observando cada detalle de la información que aparecía en la pantalla, parecía que no había nada malo en él, hasta ese momento él se había percatado de que ya podía observar con ambos ópticos. Saco una imagen detallada de el mismo en la pantalla del área de su rostro, parecía que nada había cambiado, en la base de datos buscaría algo acerca de lo que el doc. Autobot había hecho, tampoco había nada.

-… eeeerg… que rayos…

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos trataría de calmarse, se sentaría en la cama metálica, si no había nada raro en el escaneo que se había echo no debía porque molestarse, admitiría el buen trabajo hecho por parte de Ratchet, aun con las manos en su rostro abriría sus ópticos, daría un largo suspiro, unos segundos después mientras abría y cerraba su cavidad óptica notaria algo extraño, el resplandor de luz que sus ópticos proyectaban se notaba diferente, había un tono azul que se mezclaba con el tono rojo.

-… que?...

-… veo que ya has despertado… -Ratchet entraría a la habitación.

-hey tú!... que me has hecho…-Knockout rápidamente se encaminaría amenazadoramente a Ratchet quien de inmediato transformo su mano en una de sus navajas.

-…cálmate Decepticon… deberías de agradecer que estas en óptimas condiciones…

-… tienes problemas Ratchet…-Bulkhead llegaría a él con algunos cubos de energon, detrás de él venía Wheeljack.

-… hey el doc. sabe cómo manejar la situación Bulk… aparte el otro doc. ya no es una amenaza..

Al verse en una muy clara desventaja Knockout tomo una postura relajada y daría unos pasos atrás, con todo ese desliz de emociones no se había percatado de su falta de energon el cual le haría marearse y caer sentado al suelo.

-…siendo doctor deberías de saber que un paciente después de una operación debería de descansar… aun no asimilas bien los cambios y tu energon está muy bajo…

-…eerg… -gruñiría mientras los miraba-… bueno doc.… ahora si me podría decir que fue los que me hizo?

-… pues ya te habrás percatado de tus maños y de tus armas… lo de tu ojo fue una restauración, el golpe que te dio Miko fue directo en este…-se detendría mientras las lecturas de su proyector de la mano las mandaba a proyector que estaba junto a Knockout, Ratchet señalaría la pantalla para que Knockout pudiera observar- … tenia severos daños internos pero no fue algo que no pudiera arreglar…

-… aja… entonces porque rayos el destello de este es azul!?...

-… eso es algo que no me explico… cuando termine la operación tu óptico estaba funcional y en color rojo como el otro… cuando comencé a reactivarte con energon este comenzó a cambiar de color… - mostraría una simulación en la pantalla-… detuve el energon pero tu óptico siguió cambiando de color…

-… tómalo de esta forma Knockout…-diría Wheeljack-… así comienzas a parecer ya un Autobot… no es lo que decías…

-… see… que te unías al equipo ganador…-termino por decir Bulkhead.

Knockout les observaría muy enojado, volvería su mirada a la pantalla, estaba desconcertado de eso y notaba que Ratchet no le mentía, pensaría largo rato en silencio si eso era algún tipo de problema, por un momento dejo de tomarle importancia, cerraría sus cavidades ópticas tranquilizándose, pero después una imagen vendría a su mente, algo que no recordaba haber vivido, pero que ahí estaba, apareció como un vivido recuerdo.

-…hey Knockout… -le hablaba Bulkhead que le daba un cubo de energon-… hey! No quieres energon?

-… que?!... -sorprendido vería a al Autobot verde-…eh… si si…

-… estas bien?... –Ratchet se acercaría a él y comenzaría a escanearlo

-… si … estoy bien… -tomaría el cubo de energon entre sus manos.

* * *

Interesante?... pues esperen a leer los demas caps muajaja ok no

Espero les haya gustado ^^


	3. Incierto

Hola lectores:

les ha pasado que cuando vuelven a leer los capítulos que ya hicieron piensan que algo les falto?... algo como que debía ir sea útil o Inútil la información, al menos en el momento, eso me paso a mi jajaa, por eso no lo subí antes, pero bueno.

Notas:

-el fic estara lleno de modismos y lenguaje de mi pais(mexico), entre ellos grocerias o palabras altisonantes.

-no contiene yaoi, ni yuri ni escenas explicitas de sexo, estará enfocado a Acción, drama, comedia y tal vez un poco de romance

Bueno sin mas espero les agrade este cap.

FANFIC TRANSFORMERS PRIME

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Incierto**

**Cybertron, Nave Nemesis**

**Año: Desconocido**

**Lugar: Hangar A, Ciudad Iacon**

…

[miles de años terrestres atrás]

_-…realmente crees que funcione?...-diría aquel bot que estaba de espaldas a otro quien parecía estar trabajando en algunas modificaciones._

_-… claro que funcionara… a mi me has visto probarlos…-diría aquel bot naranja con rojo._

_-… si la primera vez que los probaste terminaste con Ratchet…_

_-… pero lo mejore y ahora funciona perfectamente… y ya vez que lo he adherido a mi…_

_-… mmm… como fue que me convenciste para hacer esto…_

_-… sabes que tengo un encanto natural de persuasión… aparte si pasa algo yo te ayudare, he aprendido bastante en este tiempo que he podido trabajar con Ratchet…_

_-… y ya te enteraste?... –diría aquel bot de color verde._

_-… que?...-seguiría trabajando muy atento, había algunos circuitos que no había podido colocar correctamente._

_-… Ratchet se ira en unos cuantos ciclos… dicen que recibió un mensaje de Optimus Prime…_

_-… que?!..._

…

Knockout se había recargado en la puerta de su prisión y se dejaría caer lentamente hasta sentarse, aquel recuerdo, esa imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza, que había pasado, esos Cybertronianos que aparecían quienes eran, porque aparecieron en su procesador tan de la nada, y porque tenía la extraña sensación de conocerlos. Lo único que pudo reconocer en ello fue la mención del Doctor y del líder Autobot, pero nada más.

Sus pensamiento fueron abruptamente interrumpidos con el abrir de las puertas de su prisión haciendo que cayera de espaldas y quedara boca arriba en el suelo, "a chatarra", pensaría cerrando sus cavidades ópticas, cuando las volvió a abrir observo desde el suelo las estilizadas piernas de un bot que le miraba desde arriba, él fue subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos azules brillantes de la femme Autobot, Arcee.

-… Optimus quiere verte…-diría transformando su brazo en su pistola de iones apuntando directo al bot que seguía tirado.

-… wow… tranquila… no atacarías a alguien indefenso o si?…

-… dame razones para hacerlo…-diría amenazadoramente Arcee-… levántate!

Arcee no había dudado ni un momento en ponerle las esposas a Knockout una vez que se levantó del suelo, lo amago rápidamente contra la pared y le puso las esposas en las manos por detrás de su espalda, este se quedó sorprendido.

-… realmente esto es necesario?... no soy rival para ti… aparte que tiene poco que pulí mi pintura así que no estaría dispuesto a pelear o hacer algo estúpido…

-… a pesar de lo que diga Optimus sigues siendo un Decepticon… y no confió en los Decepticons…

-… o por favor… no soy como los demás… yo nunca te he hecho… nada… malo… creo… -esto último lo diría en voz baja y entrecortadamente, recordaba ciertas cosas que puede bien usar aquella Autobot en su contra.

-… -Arcee quien estaba frente de él esperando a que este comenzara a avanzar levanto una ceja-… y el ataque por la espalda en el subterráneo… después cuando nos atacaste a Bumblebee y a mi…

-… aaa… hey tenía razones… las ordenes eran claras… no conociste la ira de Megatron en persona… y la segunda vez fue porque ustedes habían arruinado mi pintura debía de desquitarme…

-… tus razones no me sirven sabes… avanza…-diría empujándolo con su arma.

Knockout caminaría resignado, se había rebajado a lo más hondo para poder agradar a los Autobots y aun asi no podía lograr nada, estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosas para poder regresar el tiempo y sacar de su mente la loca idea de intentar pasarse al equipo ganador, su mente divagaría mientras caminaba por la nave con Arcee detrás de él, si hubiera podido quedarse en la tierra, salir de la nave antes de que todo ocurriera, tal vez ahora estaría recorriendo las carreteras de algún país de la tierra sin más líder ni bando que el suyo propio, disfrutando de las vistas, del viento y de los cambiantes climas.

-… hey… -alguien le hablaba- hey! …

Se detendría y se voltearía hacia la voz que le hablaba, pero Knockout escuchaba esa voz muy lejana, sus pensamientos se estaban haciendo realidad en sus ópticos, hasta que un destello azul le derribo haciendo que con aquel golpe estrepitoso, volviera de su sueño.

-…aaa chatarra… que rayos te… - aquel bot rojo se quedaría sin habla aquella bot estaba sobre de el-… aaa… o-oye…

-… -Arce levantaría la mirada y observaría que estaba sobre Knockout, ella se levantó rápidamente- …aah… por Primus porque te quedaste como idiota ahí parado!...

-…Arcee! Estas bien?... –Bulkhead llegaría hasta ellos.

-… aaa… podrían ayudarme… -diría Knockout que tirado en el suelo y sus manos en su espalda, aquello fue muy doloroso e incómodo para el.

-… que paso Bulkhead… -Wheeljack llegaría hasta allí.

-… lanzaste la bola si observar otra vez y este tarado se había quedado en medio, yo solo pude observar como Arcee le salvaba de ser golpeado nuevamente.

-… cuantas veces les dijo Ratchet que no jueguen dentro de la nave!

-… lo sentimos… verdad Jackie

-…a pues…

-… aaa… alguien podría ayudarme!...

-… y tu idiota porque te adelantaste! … y mejor aún porque te quedaste a la mitad del pasillo sin hacer nada!

Arcee estaba realmente molesta, tanto que cuando Wheeljack y Bulkhead ayudaban a levantarlo estos lo volvieron a soltar por aquel último grito, nuevamente cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era lo mucho que ya estaba dañada su pintura.

-… tu nunca me dijiste hacia donde me llevabas, te recuerdo que me hablaste y…

-… y tenías cara de idiota… en que pensabas?... como es posible que no hayas visto que la bola de chatarra iba justo hacia ti!...

-… nunca había visto así a Arcee…-susurraría Wheeljack que nuevamente ayudaría a Knockout a levantarse.

-… ni yo… y eso que llevo más tiempo conociéndola…

-… pues… pues… es algo que no te interesa Autobot… -replicaría Knockout

-… y a dónde vas con el Arcee?...-preguntaría Wheeljack

-…Optimus quiere verlo en el puente de mando…

-… pequeña Autobot debo decirte que me estabas llevando en sentido contrario…

Ante aquel comentario hubo un silencio incomodo, uno en el que Bulkhead entendió muy bien algo, habría que estar alejados de Knockout y de Arcee, tomo a Wheeljack del hombro y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, aquella reacción por parte de los Autobots desconcertó a KO quien los observaba alejarse, volvió su mirada a la Femme quien estaba parada en su sitio, mas este de inmediato se percató que un aura amenazadora salía de ella, dio un paso atrás.

-… nunca… mas… vuelvas… a… decirme… pequeña!-Arcee hablaría cortadamente deteniendo su impulso de golpear a Knockout.

-… eeeh… -Knockout tragaría fluido- … c-claro…

Aquella situación había pasado, Knockout los guiaba hacia el puente no sin voltear a ver a la femme cada cierto tiempo, sentir su aura amenazadora detrás de el era muy incómodo, la simple mirada de esta le hacía erizar sus circuitos, detrás de Arcee los wreckers los seguían, de cierta forma Knockout agradecía el hecho de que estuvieran ellos ahí.

-… hemos llegado…-diría deteniéndose en un pasillo que al final había una puerta por donde saldría Ultra Magnus

-… muy bien Optimus…- Ultra Magnus miraría a los que estaban ahí- que bien que están aquí, Arcee necesito que me acompañes al igual que ustedes…- Bulkhead y Wheeljack asentirían excepto Arcee-… necesito que me acompañen a recibir a un grupo de Autobots que están arribando…

-… y Optimus se quedara solo con el Decepticon?…-diría Arcee

-… Optimus es muy capaz de lidiar con el Decepticon, Arcee… vámonos…

Ultra Magnus daría el paso para que Knockout se encaminara hacia el puente, este voltearía a ver a los Autobots, nadie más que Arcee lo observaba, esa mirada le incomodaba demasiado, siguió caminando hasta entrar al puente y las puertas se cerraron tras el. El líder Autobot estaba monitoreando algo en la pantalla.

-… Prime?...

-… Knockout… - se volvería el líder Autobot-… acércate…

Knockout caminaría hasta estar a una distancia prudente de Optimus, se interesaría en una imagen en la pantalla que parecía analizar el líder Autobot, era la de un Decepticon que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca más el nombre que estaba al pie de la foto le llevo a quedarse pensando, mientras su procesador trabajaba acelerado y su banco de memoria traía desde lo más profundo de él unas imágenes.

…

[miles de años terrestres atrás]

_-… de los "voluntarios"…-diciendo esa última palabra con sarcasmo y cinismo- … sujetos de prueba solo uno parece aceptar la reacción…_

_-… y cuál es el sujeto Scalpel…-la voz profunda de aquel Decepticon resonó en aquella habitación._

_-… jijijijiji…-la risa sínica, siniestra y burlona de aquel doctor se hizo sonar-… es el único vivo señor…_

_Aquella habitación oscura con destellos de luz morada, estaba llena de camas metálicas abarrotando cada centímetro de las paredes, sobre ellas muchas figuras, Cybertronianos que tuvieron la desgracia de caer en manos de aquel psicópata doctor, y de los cuales les fue arrebatada la chispa sádicamente a base de experimentos crueles. Aquella figura robusta, que del rostro solo podía observarse un destello rojo brillante, camino hacia aquel único ser que aun seguía activo (vivo), atado de pies y de manos, con espasmos de movimiento cada cierto momento, apenas si estaba consiente, el azul brillante de sus ópticos entrecerrados era lo único visible en aquella oscuridad que le embargaba, el doctor se acercaría hasta el detrás del otro ser que aun observaba._

_-… solo espero que pase la fase de prueba y después poder intervenir su procesador he invadir por completo su sistema…_

_-… muy bien Scalpel… -el Decepticon robusto se daría media vuelta y se encaminaría, se detendría frente a la puerta que se abriría automáticamente-… no desperdicies a los demás sujetos de prueba… aunque no estén activos nos pueden servir…_

_-…si señor…_

…

Aquel recuerdo había taladrado su procesador tan rápido y certero, caería hincado aun con la imposibilidad de sus manos, miraría al suelo. Solo había pasado unos momentos en los que Optimus le había llamado a acercarse y a ese momento en el que lo vio caer, se acercaría a el y le soltaría las manos de las esposas, Knockout rápidamente agarraría su procesador, "que rayos fue eso?", pensaría con sus cavidades ópticas tan abiertos de la impresión de ver aquello.

-…Knockout?... que es lo que sucede?...-Optimus que estaría al lado de él, preocupado pero a la vez listo por cualquier jugada sucia que este pudiera hacer-... necesito a alguien en el puente ahora!...-diría Optimus comunicándose por el com-link.

Con sus manos en su procesador, cerrando sus ojos tratando de sacar de su mente aquellas imágenes, Optimus lo sostendría de los hombros cuando este se desvaneció, cayendo por el impacto mental en recarga, al puente entraría Arcee seguido de Bulkhead.

-… que sucede Optimus… - observaría a aquel que estaba en brazos de prime

-… llévenlo al laboratorio médico, me comunicare a la tierra para que venga Ratchet…-le daría a Bulkhead el inconsciente Decepticon.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen este fic, que en mi cabeza tengo ya terminado pero que aun no lo he plasmado por completo en papel porque me documento de ciertas cosas de TF que había olvidado, aparecerán nuevos personajes, o mejor dicho personajes de otros universos traídos acá para un propósito e.e

para que se entienda mejor los recuerdos irán en cursiva, para que no se pierdan jejeje puesto que jurare demasiado con el tiempo. A parte que cada vez los capítulos serán mas largos, nunca me ha gustado capítulos cotos e.e

Gracias por los reviews, agradezco el interés por el fic y espero no decepcionarlos :P


	4. Vividos Recuerdos

**Capítulo 3**

**Vividos Recuerdos**

**Nave Decepticon**

**Año: Desconocido**

**Lugar: Desconocido**

_La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, la oscura y sombría luz purpura abarrotaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel ser que siendo la única forma de vida ahí, se encontraba en recarga, tratando de recuperar fuerzas si es que eso era posible, todo por lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas era un martirio el cual podía detenerse con la muerte, era lo que más deseaba, dejar ese cuerpo que ahora se veía más como chatarra, unirse a la gran chispa, acompañar a sus compañeros que ya se habían ido, pero todo deseo era en vano._

_Comenzaría a reactivarse las cavidades ópticas se abrirían lentamente acoplándose poco a poco a la falta de luz, las mesas que estaban a cada lado de él ya se encontraban vacías, los cuerpos de sus compañeros habían sido retirados, tal vez ahora hechos un cubo de chatarra o en un crisol, fundiéndose a altas temperaturas, perdiendo toda forma de antes ser un bot, la puerta se abriría de golpe entrando en ella nuevamente aquel doctor demente, hablaba con otro Decepticon, fingiendo que seguía en recarga, se limitaría a escuchar._

_-… después de todo el proceso que se llevara a cabo en el sujeto… tú te harás cargo de él…_

_-… si señor…-diría la voz del Decepticon que caminaba junto al doctor._

_-… no te preocupes no será problema, el proceso lo cambiara por completo… pero…-se detendría el doc. frente a la cama metálica-… obvio puede que haya secuelas… así que debes de estar preparado para contenerle._

_-… si señor… hare lo posible…_

_-… bien ayúdame a llevarlo a la cámara, será la primer fase del proceso…_

_Scalpel liberaría al sujeto de las ataduras, aquel otro Decepticon estaba por sujetarle cuando aquel que fingía se levantaría rápidamente empujando con los pies a su captor y golpeando al doctor, se pondría en pie y correría a la puerta antes de que esta fuese cerrada, el doctor tenía un dispositivo que activaba rápidamente la seguridad de la habitación, pero el cybertroniano había logrado salir. Ya afuera observaría el largo pasillo y se dispondría a correr, necesitaba encontrar una salida, o las capsulas de escape, un estruendoso sonido comenzaría a cubrir por completo el ambiente de la nave, sonaría la alarma._

…

[Laboratorio médico, Némesis]

Knockout echaría a correr dejando atrás el laboratorio médico y a los Autobots, miraría el largo pasillo, estaba totalmente desorientado, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse, seguiría corriendo, lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí, se transformaría en su modo vehículo y seguiría su camino sin rumbo alguno, al final de un pasillo vería una luz, aceleraría más algo en medio del camino se atravesaría, un enorme cybertroniano gris plateado le taparía el paso, o eso es lo que su mente le hizo creer, los Autobots que iban detrás de él le observarían virar rápidamente perdiendo el control, chocaría contra la pared estrepitosamente y saliendo volando mientras se transformaba y caía al suelo.

Arcee y Wheeljack llegarían hasta el muy desconcertados de aquello que acababa de suceder, se miraron el uno al otro, Knockout se levantaría nuevamente observándolos, correría en dirección contraria al ver a los que se encontraban tapándole el paso, pero ese era un pasillo sin salida, se volvería a ellos.

-… aléjense!... –diría chocando su espalda contra la pared metálica, su rostro de completo miedo-… aléjense!...

Ambos Autobot se detendrían, no sabían que sucedía y menos aún porque esa expresión en el rostro de Knockout, los sonidos de motores acercándose llegarían hasta ellos, eso pondría mas nervioso a Knockout, detrás de ellos llegaría Optimus, Ratchet y Perceptor, quienes verían a aquel Decepticon en una esquina agazapado.

-… que es lo que sucede Ratchet?…-preguntaría Optimus

-… el escaneo de hace un momento muestra que sus ondas de información se intensificaron agresivamente… los pulsos eléctricos en su banco de memoria incrementaron…

-…yo he observado antes esa reacción…-diría Perceptor, uno de los Autobots que habían arribado a Cybertron-… está reviviendo un recuerdo de su banco de memoria…

Knockout seguía agazapado en la esquina, ninguno de los Autobots ahí sabía de qué forma abordarlo, no sabían cómo reaccionaría y Optimus no quería que utilizaran la fuerza bruta para detenerle, las reacciones siguiente de aquel cybertroniano rojo quien parecía forcejear con algo o alguien proyección viviente de su banco de memoria, tras unos segundos caería en recarga.

…

-… entonces lo que vimos…

-… fue una regresión de su subconsciente a un punto de su vida traumático…

-… Perceptor eso nos deja con una incógnita…-diría Ratchet quien le había escuchado atento- … él dijo el nombre de Scalpel, el antiguo doctor Decepticon el cual su paradero es desconocido desde hace mucho tiempo…

-… se está reactivando…-diría Arcee quien estaba ahí con ellos como apoyo al igual de Wheeljack.

Aturdido, observaría que se encontraba nuevamente en el laboratorio médico, miraría a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado momentos antes. Lo único que si podía sentir era un enorme dolor en su procesador e imágenes difusas que poco a poco se perderían en una oscuridad auto impuesta en su mente.

-… Knockout te encuentras bien?...

-… eh… si… creo… que paso?... estaba con Prime y… -tomaría su procesador con su mano.

-… no recuerda nada… nuevamente esa parte de él se ha bloqueado…-diría Perceptor.

-… entonces estamos hablando de amnesia?... pero desde cuándo?

-… de que están hablando ustedes dos?...-Knockout los miraría.

-… enserio no recuerdas nada de lo que paso Knockout?...-preguntaría Arcee.

-… ah… que parte de "que paso" no entiendes Autobot… -volvería a su actitud de siempre.

Hubo un silencio, tanto el medico como el científico Autobot se observaron cómplices, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que cada uno pensaba de esa situación, todo parecía ser que tenían lo mismo en mente pues el silencio se vio interrumpido con un movimiento por parte de ambos, les darían la espalda los demás.

-… Arcee, Wheeljack cuiden al paciente… -se alejarían de ellos

-… habría que interrogarle, o primero buscar información de aquello que menciono…

-… hablo de una colonia Cybertroniana… Gun08

-… sabes algo de ella?... –perceptor lo miro interesado.

-… estuve ahí un tiempo antes de reunirme con Optimus hace ya mucho tiempo… - se detendría un momento mientras miraba a Knockout-… era la colonia que estaba en Nebulos…

-… la que fue arrasada por los Decepticons…

-… si… -Ratchet se quedaría pensativo.

-… Ratchet?... ahora tu eres el extraño… que tanto piensas?...

-… nada Perceptor… hablemos con Optimus, yo tengo que volver a la tierra así que tú te harás cargo… -Ratchet miraría a Knockout una última vez antes de encaminarse.

Ambos viejos Autobots salieron de aquella habitación sin decir nada.

-… paciente?... me podrían explicar que sucede Autobots?... ¿Quién era aquel otro Autobot?

-… no podemos decirte nada porque ni nosotros entendemos… tu eres el del problema aquí… algo extraño con tu banco de… -Arcee le daría un codazo a Wheeljack, para que no dijera más.

-… que?...-Knockout mira a ambos, se quedaría pensativo.

Enfocaría sus pensamientos a lo último que vio en el puente, aquella imagen que el líder Autobot estaba analizando, recordaría aquello que había sucedido en su procesador, aquellas imágenes que ahora no parecían tener mucho sentido pero que le habían afectado de tal forma en sus sistemas que le tenían con aquella extraña sensación de desconcierto y que parecía que también preocupaba a los Autobots, entonces volvería a él la pregunta.

-… porque estaba con los Decepticons?... –diría en voz baja.

-… dijiste algo?...- diría Arcee quien estaba cerca de él.

-… eeh?... no nada…

Recostado en la cama metálica en aquel lugar, todo era silencio, ni Arcee ni Wheeljack decían nada, el tiempo había transcurría lento y no había vuelto nadie, aquel estado de no hacer nada le llevo a quedar en recarga poco a poco.

…

-… toda esta situación cambia por completo todo Optimus… si Knockout tiene amnesia pudo haber sido utilizado por los Decepticons por mucho tiempo hasta que el mismo acepto ser uno de ellos…

-… lo que yo me pregunto, es cuál fue el detonante para que ahora vuelvan a el esos recuerdos…-Perceptor y Ratchet hablaban mientras Optimus simplemente escuchaba.

-… pudo haber sido el golpe de Miko… pudo haber removido alguna barrera de su procesador…

-… en estos casos que se puede hacer Ratchet?...-preguntaría Optimus.

-… pues… ya vimos que recordar le puede causar fuertes estragos, tanto mentales como físicos, y no solo a el a nosotros…

-… el recuerdo que mostro vivir… parecía que estaba escapando de algo o de alguien… mencionar a Scalpel es un indico a darnos una idea…

-… estuve investigando en la base de datos Decepticon…. Y dice que Scalpel murió en un ataque Autobot después de que los Decepticons arrasaran con Gun08.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Optimus comenzaba a tener más curiosidad a la vida pasada de Knockout, había tantos rumores de lo que paso con aquella colonia, muchas cosas que en aquel momento volvían a él, cosas desastrosas y crueldades, unas ciertas y otras no, de todos esos rumores solo uno podía ser cierto y parecía que en aquel bot rojo había la respuesta que tanto había buscado, la curiosidad no solo estaba en el, se podía leer en las facciones de los rostros que estaban en ese momento frente a él, Ratchet tenía en mente a muchos pensamientos, imágenes, rostros, amigos que y compañeros que había tenido en aquella colonia, Cybertronianos neutrales que había conocido en Gun08.

-… lo mejor será tenerlo vigilado nada más… hacerle preguntas acerca de ello podría ocasionarle algún tipo de estado de shock… -al fin diría Ratchet- … no hay que forzar su procesador…

…

Arcee observaba desde lejos a Knockout, quien estaba en recarga hacia unas horas, ella se había quedado custodiándolo, Wheeljack había decidido ir por algo de energon así que ahí se encontraba ella, sola, no podía sacar de su mente esa imagen, ese rostro que jamás pensó ver en un Decepticon, detrás de toda esa mueca de miedo, justo observando el óptico que ahora era azul ella pudo encontrar bondad, ternura, era algo difícil de explicar, ni ella misma podía explicarse porque de momento a otro de alguna forma había cambiado su percepción de Knockout.

-… que fue lo que te paso?...

Se preguntó y entonces también le vinieron a la mente muchas más preguntas, sobre la guerra, había estado tan centrada en los pensamientos de ganar para la causa Autobot que nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que algunos Decepticons pensaban, en lo que habían podido vivir, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en aquel cybertroniano rojo que estaba recostado; parecía estar soñando, hacia unos momento que empezó a moverse y a tener espasmos, cerraba y abría su puño, Arcee se acercó puesto que también parecía estar hablando.

-… Seasun…

Sería la primera palabra que Arcee entendería y la repetía constantemente, el rostro de aquel cybertroniano parecía estar en total calma cuando pronunciaba esa palabra, lo sereno y tranquilo que se veía Knockout desconcertó más a Arcee, ladeando la cabeza, tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que soñaba, pero eso se desvanecería al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, lo más seguro Wheeljack, echaría un último vistazo a Knockout y se daría media vuelta para irse cuando sintió la mano de Knockout, esta le había agarrado su mano tan gentil y cálidamente, Arcee se volvería a mirarlo, "aún está dormido?", se preguntó viéndolo tan tranquilo, tras un momento ella separo su mano de la de él, seguía dormido, debio ser algún impulso, una acción en sus propios sueños que con tremenda coincidencia, llego a la mano de ella.

-… sucede algo Arcee?...

-… no… parece estar soñando… ha dicho algunas cosas pero nada importante…

-… -Wheeljack le extendería un cubo de energon-… cosa extraña no?

-… que cosa?...-tomaría el cubo entre sus manos.

-… éramos una sola raza viviendo en paz… -daría un sorbo a su cubo de energon-… y sin embargo la guerra nos separó, dejando atrás nuestras historias antes de la guerra…

-…-Arcee no sabía hacia donde iba esa conversación.

-… pude platicar con Perceptor antes de venir aquí… me dijo que tal vez este Decepticon… la guerra le causo algo peor que solo dejar atrás su historia… la olvido por completo…

-… olvidar?…

-… supongo que eso es peor que la guerra no… un día despiertas y no reconoces nada a tu alrededor, no sabes quienes son amigos y quienes son enemigos… no sabes quién eres ni de dónde vienes…

-… algunos podrían considerar eso un alivio… -diría ella, por su procesador siempre pasaban recuerdos tan dolorosos que le gustaría olvidarlos.

-… podría ser…

…

Habían pasado algunos ciclos y Knockout por primera vez en esos tres meses despertaba de su recarga de forma tranquila, abriría sus cavidades ópticas lentamente y observaría a su alrededor, esperando a que estos se reajustaran enfocando y haciendo que su visión mejorara, se sentaría en la cama metálica, todo seguía en completo silencio, miraría a aquellos Autobots sentados cerca de la puerta, habían caído en recarga, se levantaría y se estiraría un poco, miraría su mano derecha teniendo una extraña sensación de tibieza y confort, se extrañaría pero no tomaría en cuenta, comenzaría a caminar sigiloso y en silencio, saliendo de aquel sitio dejando atrás a los Autobots.

Tenía tantas cosas en su procesador que pasaban repetidamente, preguntas, imágenes, nombres, personas que nunca en su vida activo había visto pero que sin embargo estaban ahí, en su mente, caminaría lento, no se toparía con nadie, ni un Autobot parecía estar activo en el némesis.

* * *

Hola Lectores...

Trayéndoles el otro cap, tengo tantas ideas para este fic que se arremolinana en mi mente que ya quisiera descargarlas todas en un capitulo, pero no... esto tiene que tener un ritmo a parte que habra cosas interesantes por venir.

Estoy intentando retomar mi viejo estilo, bueno ustedes no lo conocen, pero antes yo solia hacer rol narrativo y mis post eran kilometricos(?)... y ahora no se que me pasa con las palabras, no me fluyen facilmente... pero bueno un poco de lectura de mis viejos fics y unos post lo arreglaran, espero les guste este cap... y muchas gracias por sus reviews eso me da mucha motivacion e.e


	5. Confianza

**Capítulo 4**

**Confianza**

**Nave Némesis, Hangar A**

**Año: desconocido**

**Lugar: Iacon, Cybertron**

…

_-… vas a salir otra vez Knockout… -preguntaría su compañero azul._

_-… si Breakdown… sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo estático… -diría Knockout caminando a la salida del laboratorio médico-… iré a dame algunas vueltas…_

_-… no vayas a tardar sabes que Starscream se molestara…_

_-… aa… ese pedazo de chatarra larguirucha no se dará cuenta no te preocupes…_

…

Su amigo llego a él en un recuerdo de sus tantas huidas a la tierra.

-… no te preocupes Breakdown… -diría mientras seguía caminando.

-… los Autobots te estarán buscando…

-… no me importa... de todas formas dejar la nave no es mi intención… solo quiero un poco de aire fresco…

-… has comprendido que las respuestas las encontraras aquí cierto…

-… por alguna razón me quede aquí no… me persuadiste y ahora debo de seguir con esto… pero no entiendo Breakdown… que son todos esas imágenes…

Knockout se hallaría ante esa enorme compuerta solo de nueva cuenta, pocas veces tenia platicas así, con una proyección, con esa aparición de su compañero muerto, miraría la compuerta, del otro lado la libertad, la compuerta se abriría y saldría a paso firme, el viento comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro, caminaría hasta la orilla del casco de la nave y observaría Cybertron, tan hermoso, tan vivo, y sin embargo pocas cosas recordaba de aquel planeta, cosas que con el tiempo se fueron diluyendo en su mente, para al final dejarlo en una total nada, nada antes de la gran guerra, nada de ese planeta.

…

-… Arcee… Arcee…

-… eh… que paso?...- diría ella despertando de su recarga.

-… Knockout no está… se ha ido… ahí que alertar a todos…- Wheeljack hacia un rato había despertado notando la ausencia del bot rojo.

-… -se levantaría rápidamente-… ahí que ir a buscarlo… llama a Ultra Magnus… yo llamare a Optimus… si no ha pasado mucho tiempo no debe de estar lejos…- diría mientras ambos bots saldrían corriendo del laboratorio.

Cada Autobot en la nave se movilizo, no eran muchos los que apenas habían arribado a Cybertron, y la gran mayoría se había quedado en el Némesis por alertas en algunos sectores de Cybertron que aún no habían ido a investigar.

Arcee estaba enojada consigo misma, como pudo dormirse y más aún como pudo confiar en aquel Decepticon, tal vez solo se había echo el dormido y esperado el momento preciso para escapar. Correría por aquel gran y largo pasillo, desde la vez que se había perdido llevando a Knockout ante Optimus, se había estudiado los planos de la nave, no habría lugar que ahora no conociera aquella Autobot, llego a otro pasillo, miro a ambos lados rápidamente, después detuvo su mirada. El Líder Autobot estaba ahí parado observando algo, Arcee se acercaría a él, la compuerta de casco está abierta, Arcee cerraría el puño fuertemente, el Decepticon había escapado.

-… lo siento Optimus yo… - pero Optimus hizo un ademan para que volviera su mirada.

-…- Arce giro su mirada hacia afuera, ahí parado, tan tranquilo estaba Knockout-… ahora lo traigo Optimus…

-… espera Arcee… -la tomaría del hombro-… Knockout tuvo la oportunidad de irse… más sin embargo no lo hizo… he estado aquí observándole al menos 5 minutos y no se ha movido…

Tranquilizándose un poco Arcee observo a Knockout, estaba siendo muy extraño su comportamiento, a pesar de que no lo conocía, podría darse una idea que eso no era algo que haría un Decepticon, comenzó a caminar en su dirección tranquila, Optimus no le detendría simplemente observaría a aquella bot caminar. Había tanta confusión en su procesador en tanto a aquel Decepticon que tenía curiosidad de platicar, saber más de él.

…

-… Breakdown porque cada vez que te pregunto… te vas…

-… por qué no soy quien para responderte…

-… porque?... –le cuestionaba a esa aparición mientras seguía mirando Cybertron-… porque no me puedes contestar?... si tú eres quien siempre ha estado conmigo... desde que recuerdo…

-… yo solo fui tu cuidador Knockout… -diría aquel que estaba justo al lado de él, como si realmente existiera-… al principio solo fuiste una misión…

-… y cual era tu misión…

-… yo… -Breakdown volvería su mirada a Arcee y desaparecería.

Aquella bot se colocaría al lado de Knockout, no hablaría ni le miraría, simplemente haría lo que él, Knockout le miro sorprendido, no esperaba que llegara así, en aquella forma y actitud tan tranquila, mirándola de reojo volvería su mirada al metálico planeta, tras un instante ella se sentó a la orilla del casco.

-… es hermoso no crees?

-… si… lo es… -Knockout por alguna razón se sintió en la necesidad de también sentarse, tomando una distancia prudente de ella.

-… Knockout… porque no te fuiste?... pudiste haber huido...

-… soy un prisionero… soy un Decepticon… en cualquier lugar que me escondiera de Cybertron ustedes me encontrarían… -diría serio-… el localizador que me colocaron me delataría… -Arcee le miraría-… pensaron que no me daría cuenta…

Pero el que no se fuera de la nave iba más allá de todo aquello que la había dicho a Arcee, tenía miedo, un miedo inexplicable de pisar Cybertron después de las situaciones por las que había pasado, las imágenes que tenía en su procesador y que recurrentemente venían a él en sueños desde el golpe de aquella humana, un planeta en que ya había estado en el que había habitado y que sin embargo por alguna razón ahora desconocía, ahora era un extraño en el, un planeta porque el que había peleado con los Decepticons mas sin embargo no reconocía, no había nada dentro de él que le dejara la nostalgia que se notaba en algunos Cons cuando hablaban de Cybertron, a pesar de ser Decepticons, aun Megatron y Starscream tenían ese sentimiento, el, no.

-… a parte estaría solo… -rompiendo el silencio.

-… podrías haber buscado a Starscream y a Shockwave…

-… después de "unirme al equipo ganador"… -diría sarcástico-… no… eso si habría sido una muy mala idea…

Se había apoderado de ellos un largo silencio, ambos miraban a la distancia, ella con añoranza y el con indiferencia, el planeta vivía, respiraba, brillaba ante ellos. Les mostraba lo apacible que era antes y lo apacible que es ahora, la tranquilidad del planeta les invadió hasta sus chispas, haciendo de ese silencio algo que ambos disfrutaron.

-… Knockout…- diría ella-… cuál es tu historia?...

-… - aquel bot rojo volvería su mirada ante esa pregunta-… porque quieres saber… y por qué he de confiarle a una Autobot mi pasado…

-… no tienes por qué seguir diciéndome así tan despectivamente… tengo un nombre… -diría enojándose-… a parte no quiero sonar cruel pero no tienes a nadie… que te costaría ser un poco mas amable…

La mirada de Knockout se afilaría ante esas palabras, un poco enfadado torcería su boca, miraría a Arcee quien de igual forma le miraba, aquellos ópticos azules fijos en él, serios, pero tiernos al mismo tiempo, apartaría su mirada, no sabía qué hacer, podría decirse que ya tenía al menos la simpatía de alguien más entre los Autobots, primero el líder Optimus se mostró amable y parecía que el había dicho que no le mantuvieran atado a la cama. Daria un largo suspiro y miraría al otro lado, esperaba ver ahí la aparición de su compañero, que le dijera algo, pero este no apareció.

-… tu más que nadie debería entender que la historia de un cybertroniano es muy larga… -diría al fin-… no sabría por dónde comenzar… -haría una pausa- o mejor dicho no sé cuál es el comienzo de mi historia… -diría aquello creyendo que lo había pensado.

-… a que te refieres?... como que no sabes?...

-… eh?...

-… lo que dijiste… que no sabías cual es el comienzo de tu historia…

-… que… yo no… yo no dije eso… yo…

Knockout se alejaría de la Autobot, como era posible que aquello hubiera salido por su vocalizador, comenzaba a agitarse, se asustaría y enfadaría al mismo tiempo, acaso la confianza que aquella Autobot le había ofrecido le había hecho ceder, decir lo que se suponía que pensaba.

-… tranquilo Knockout… si no quieres decirme no te obligare… -Arcee se levantaría y comenzaría a avanzar hacia adentro de la nave, se detendría-… no vienes…

-…-Knockout pensaría antes-… ah?… si… claro… -supondría que ella dejaría que pasara antes, pero no fue así, ella comenzó a caminar antes que él, dejándolo a él atrás, con toda la ventaja de poder hacer algo, algo que para los Decepticons era inevitable, atacar a traición, apareció ese impulso mientras caminaba detrás de ella, cerro su puño, pero algo le detuvo-… confías en mí?...

-… porque no confiar… tuvimos una pequeña charla, tranquila y amena… - Arcee caminaba lento y se posiciono al lado de el-… parece que los Decepticons no están acostumbrados a esto verdad?...

-… pues no… confiar en los demás no es nuestro fuerte… -caminaba tranquilo, un sentimiento de confort, de estar a gusto le invadió-… el único en el que confiaba y el confiaba en mi era Breakdown…

Pensando en eso ultimo mientras entraban en la nave y caminaban por el pasillo, Arcee se dio cuenta que tenían algo en común, Arachnid les había quitado a sus respectivos compañeros, a pesar de sonar indiferente al pronunciar el nombre de Breakdown, ella percibió un pequeño cambio en su tono de voz, no quiso abordar ese tema y siguió caminando a su lado. Knockout tratando de que aquel silencio producido por abordar el tema de su compañero, se acabara, quiso sacar de su mente todo aquello.

-… y…-hablaría mirándola de reojo-… ya sabes hacia dónde vas en esta nave o debo de guiarte nuevamente… -sonreiría burlonamente.

-…-Arcee le miro molesta pero al ver que sonreía ella le devolvió la sonrisa-… ja, tus servicios de guía ya no serán necesarios…

-… bien porque esta vez no te ayudaría…

Sonriendo abiertamente con ese comentario Arcee seguiría caminando, Knockout ladearía la cabeza, pensaría que tal vez ese comentario la haría enfadar, pero no fue así, su expresión de extrañeza cambiara a una sonrisa, por primera vez el sonreiría honestamente. Llegarían hasta una compuerta.

-… he?... no me llevaras a mi celda?...

-… quieres seguir encerrado?...-Arcee le miraría.

-… a pues no… pero sigo siendo un Decepticon y…

La compuerta se abriría y dejaría ver una gran habitación que había sido improvisada como estancia, donde varios Autobots, al abrirse la puerta, volverían su mirada hacia ellos, Knockout se sintió intimidado, algunos de ellos se habían levantado.

-…eh… Arcee… yo creo me voy a mi celda… -tragaría fluido cuando un Autobot tan grande como Bulkhead o mas, se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

-… no te preocupes Knockout… -tras un instante ella se daría cuenta de algo-… oye… dijiste mi nombre?...

Él no le escucharía estaba muy atento a aquel cybertroniano que tenía un enorme cañón en su hombro y colgando de su cintura una pistola (Roadbuster), daría un paso atrás, cerraría sus cavidades ópticas esperando algún impacto, pero no pasaría nada, abriría solo el óptico azul y miraría como aquel enorme Autobot saludaba a Arcee y se marchaba de la sala.

-… no seas paranoico Knockout… ven… -ella caminaría hasta una de las mesas donde se encontraba Bumblebee y Smokescreen.

El caminaría lento y sigiloso, mirando a todos lados, sintiendo la mirada de todos, al notar un movimiento miraría en aquella dirección, ser un Decepticon en medio de todos esos Autobots lo hacía sentir realmente incómodo. Llegaría hasta aquella mesa.

-… ah?... –su incomodidad era notoria.

-… vamos siéntate… no te pasara nada mientras estemos nosotros aquí…-diría Arce.

-… si Knockout… relájate… -diría Smokescreen-… toma esto calmara tus nervios…-le pasaría un vaso lleno de energon…

-… - el seguía desconfiando-…

-… no te haremos nada tampoco Knockout… orden directa de Optimus…

-… deportivo amarillo… ya hablas?...

-… mi nombre es Bumblebee y sí, es una larga historia…

-… no tan larga compañero…-diría Smokescreen.

-… cierto… -todos rieron ante ese comentario, solo Knockout no.

Toda esa muestra de compañerismo, confianza, era algo que Knockout nunca había visto, esas risas, la felicidad que emanaba de aquel pequeño grupo con el que estaba sentado, miraría a otros grupos y era lo mismo, algunos platicaban de sus experiencias lejos de Cybertron, de su huida de Decepticons que les seguían, pero sin embargo estaban ahí felices de reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

* * *

Hola lectores

Un nuevo cap, tal vez todo este comienzo les esta pareciendo aburrido... me lo dijo un amigo u_u... pero se acerca un capitulo largo y emosionante... en el que he estado trabajando bastante para que la historia mejore considerablemente... así que gracias por los que siguen este fic... por los reviews.

Gracias a este y a una parte del siguiente capitulo ya estoy tambien comenzado la idea de otro jejejeje... pero no quiero atascarme con los fic... pues he visto que muchos por aca estan ahorcados con varios fic... jejeje el que mucho abarca poco aprieta... asi que aavanzare este lo suficiente y despues me dedico al otro e.e


	6. En movimiento

Hola lectores:

Bueno comienza la accion, espero les guste, aclaro algunas cosas para hacer la lectura mas facil.

-Recuerdos estarán en _cursiva _, los pensamientos entre "comillas"

-Modimos mexicanos

Equivalencias de tiempo Universo TF:  
-Astrosegundo: 0.25 de segundo-Nanoclick: un segundo-Klick:un minuto-Breem: una hora-Ciclosolar: dia-Decaciclo: una semana (10 Jours)-Orn: un mes (50 ciclosolares)-Vorn: un año (14 Orns)

Agradezco a una amiga por darme estos datos y a un fic que también los contenía y me saco de muchas dudas jejeje, apartir de aqui seran utilizados.

En capitulos anteriores aparecio un personaje creado por mi, **Seasun**, de ahi los demas personajes son de cada uno de los universos de Trasnformers, que a su vez TF es propiedad de Hasbro y Takara.

Sin mas comencemos

**FANFIC TRANSFORMER PRIME**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**En movimiento**

**Cybertron, Nave Némesis**

**Año: desconocido**

Los ciclos solares pasaron desde que Knockout viviera aquello, por órdenes de Optimus había sido dejado transferido a su habitación, pero este decidiría no salir, aunque ya tenía toda la libertad de hacerlo no lo hacía, simplemente no se había acostumbrado a toda aquella actitud que traían los Autobot, aunque se sentía bien, se sentía en paz y comenzaba a sentir aquel sitio como un hogar, aun eso, le era incómodo y pensarlo hacía que le doliera el procesador, de vez en cuando Optimus Prime le visitaba, el líder Autobot intentaba asignarlo a un equipo y misiones, pero Knockout se había negado, Arcee también le visitaba y platicaban, aunque ella era la que hacia la plática, este simplemente se limitaba a escucharla y dar su opinión de vez en cuando.

-… este no eres tu Knockout…-se diría mientras estaba recostado bocabajo en la cama metálica.

La puerta de su habitación se abriría y en ella entraría Arcee y Bumblebee, quienes se limitaron a ver si Knockout se movía, pero este solo les miro sin hacer nada, esperaba que Arcee pasara a sentarse para comenzar a contarle lo que había pasado hoy en el hangar, algún problema alguno de los Autobots que había arribado, pero la presencia del deportivo amarillo le traía a su mente que esta vez no seria así.

-… Knockout tienes que venir con nosotros…

-… y como para qué?...-diría.

-… tienes que moverte, hacer algo… estar así te dañara tus sistemas…

-… mmm no tengo ganas…

-… aa vamos Knockout… será interesante… iremos a una misión y no nos iremos sin ti…-diría Bumblebee-… sé que te gustara…

-… a sí?… pues lo dudo… -diría dándose mirando una de las paredes de su habitación.

-... iremos a Altihex… -terminaría Bumblebee.

-… mmm que gusto… que les vaya bien…

Esa palabra reboto largo rato en su procesador, "Altihex", pensaría mientras seguía sin mirar a aquellos bots, Arcee comenzaba a enfadarse con su actitud, se preguntaba donde había quedado aquel Knockout Decepticon que amaba las carreras, daría un largo suspiro y se acercaría a la cama, el simplemente al ver que ella se acercaba se giró y quedo de espaldas a ella, Arcee cerraría el puño, le haría un ademan a Bumblebee, este se acercarían y entendiendo los movimiento y señas que le hacia Arcee este asentiría, sin previo aviso ambos jalarían a Knockout haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de espaldas.

-… hey que chingados les pasa?...

-… te llevaremos así tengamos que llevarte arrastrando Knockout… -diría Arce transformando su brazo en su cañón.

-… je… pues como quieras… esta vez tu amenaza no me asusta… -diría riendo de medio labio mientras se levantaba-… no te atreverías a dispararme… no eres como los Decepticons…

-… -mirándolo muy seria-… argg… -se daría media vuelta y se iría.

-… eh?... Arcee?... –Bumblebee intentaría ir detrás de ella.

-… a que irán a Altihex?...-diría Knockout mirando a Bee.

-… pues iremos en una búsqueda… un equipo fue a revisar ese sector y no han vuelto… creemos que…

-… ok, iré…-diría interrumpiéndole, comenzaría a caminar hacia la puerta.

Bumblebee se sorprendió con ese cambio pero no dijo nada, dejaría que Knockout pasara frente de él, caminaron largo rato en silencio hasta llegar donde Arcee, se encontraba ya preparada para irse, miro de reojo Knockout, quien simplemente cruzaría sus brazos.

-… así que si ira?...

-… si Perceptor… -Bumblebee.

-… si… iré… pero no sé de qué les serviría alguien que no tiene armas.

-… tu habilidad de doctor es más importante…-Perceptor le pasaría un gran caja parecida a la de Ratchet que lleva en la espalda-… necesitaras esto…

-… que… no… no … no… no quiero parecerme a su doctor gracias… preferiría que me dieran mi sierra y mi …

-… eso no se va a poder Knockout…-Optimus llegaría-… el proceso para colocarlos de nuevo tardaría y esta misión requiere la salida lo más pronto posible…

-… mmm… -tomaría de mala gana la caja.

-… Arcee cualquier percance quiero que te comuniques… -diría Optimus-… Bulkhead y Smokescreen les alcanzaran cuando terminen de inspeccionar su sector…

Los tres se colocarían en la plataforma, esta comenzaría a bajar lentamente, el 'con rojo observar cómo se acercaba Cybertron a él, le comenzó a incomodar, Knockout miraba el suelo cada vez más cerca, se sentía intimidado por el planeta, ese sentimiento de desconcierto creció en el, no estaba seguro realmente de querer pisar el planeta, tragaría fluido cuando la plataforma se detuvo, Arcee y Bumblebee se encaminaron y bajaron de la plataforma, este simplemente no se movió, estaba asustado, ese sentimiento le embargo y daría un paso atrás.

-… Knockout… que esperas?...

-… ah?... yo… -ya no podía cambiar de decisión, después de todo había accedido a ir por una razon.

-… no te quedes atrás… hay que llegar rápido…-diría Arcee transformándose.

-… si… claro…-diría con desgane, bajaría de la plataforma y se trasformaría.

Ya habían pasado algunos cuantos klicks desde que dejaron atrás el Némesis, Arcee en la punta guiando a los autos que estaban tras de ella, Knockout seguía el paso algo inconforme, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había corrido y ahora tenía simplemente que ir rezagado, observaba el planeta, ellos iban por una larga carretera metálica, que subía y bajaba por algunos lugares, todo desolado, vacío, con vida pero con una muy cruel visión de lo que la guerra provoco.

-… tengo una pequeña pregunta?... –diría Knockout después de detenerse a descansar, Arcee le miraría-… porque no nos mandaron por el portal?

-… ha habido ciertos problemas… algún tipo de interferencia… Perceptor está intentando resolver eso…

-… por eso estas tu aquí Knockout… si el portal hubiera servido Ratchet hubiera sido nuestra mejor opción… -Bumblebee reirá.

-… mmm… soy tan buen o mejor doctor que él…-diría mirando con enojo a Bumblebee.

-… lo importante es que por fin logramos sacarte de tu habitación… -Arcee miraría el camino, desde que habían salido del Némesis ella tenía un mal presentimiento-… ahora dime cual fue la razón de que cambiaras de opinión?...

-… mmm solo quería hacerte enfadar…-diría sin más.

No había necesidad de decirle el motivo real del cual decidió ir con ellos, necesitaba primero saber porque ese lugar aparecía en sus sueños, con todo ello rondando en su mente no se había percatado de que en sus sensores había aparecido una señal.

-… hay que continuar… -rápidamente arce se transformaría y continuaría avanzando.

Retomaron el camino, unos Breems después a lo lejos podría observarse los límites de Altihex, un enorme domo que era lo que más predominaba en aquella ciudad, que tras la guerra había sido destruido, los edificios algunos en pie, aunque las cosas y el panorama del planeta había cambiado, aun había ruinas provocadas por la gran guerra, Arcee se detendría rápidamente al ver que el camino había sido destruido, se acercaría a la orilla y se agacharía mirando el fondo, tocaría los restos y la orilla del camino que estaba quebrada y quemada, entrecerraría sus ojos, algo ahí no estaba del todo bien, Bumblebee y Knockout le alcanzarían.

-… que paso Arcee?...-preguntaría Bee.

-… el camino fue destruido…

-… producto de la guerra… como todo en Cybertron…-dirá Knockout quien no se acercaría, se mantendría con los brazos cruzados simplemente observando de lejos aquella ciudad.

-… pues no… -se levantaría y miraría hacia la ciudad-… se ve la diferencia cuando ha sido causado por la guerra… esto fue un choque… y no tiene mucho…-su mirada se situó en un edificio alto, este tenía una parte destrozada, como si algo le hubiera atravesado, aunque por azares del destino este no se había derrumbado, preguntándose qué cosa pudo haber hecho eso y porque los sensores del Némesis no se habían percatado de él, "a menos que".

-… una capsula de escape Decepticon… -Knockout observo no muy lejos en un bloque inferior un pedazo de la capsula.

-… que?... –se acercaron hasta donde él.

-… ahí está la compuerta… y supongo que más haya… -siguió un rastro de destrucción en bloques inferiores-… si… ahí esta…

-… entonces es la que utilizaron Starscream y Shockwave para escapar… por esa razón no nos percatamos… y ellos debieron ser la razón de las alarmas en este sector…

-… y del que hayamos perdido contacto con el equipo de Outback.…

-… hay que ir a investigar… de igual forma Outback debió haberse percatado de ello y fueron a ver, puede que estén en los sectores bajos buscando y rastreando a…

-… estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo verdad?...-interrumpiéndola, Knockout no se movería de su lugar, Arcee y Bee que comenzaba a descender por aquel agujero se detuvieron y le observaron-… y si es una trampa?... caeremos fácilmente en las garras de Starscream… siendo solo 3… y cuéntense solo ustedes con armas… esto es un acto suicida… si me dejan recalcarlo… suicida!...

-… y tienes alguna mejor idea?...

-… claro… hablarle a Prime reportarle esta situación y esperar a al Wrecker y al deportivo azul, asi al menos ya seriamos más para…

Se quedaría callado, escucho una pequeña transmisión, el canal de comunicación Decepticons estaba abierto del otro lado, alguien o algo quería comunicarse, fue entonces cuando se percató de la señal que parpadeaba en sus sensores, pondría atención por si volvía la transmisión, no abriría su canal por miedo a ser localizado, los Autobots se habían encargado de bloquear su señal Decepticons y la habían camuflado con una Autobot, así que si Starscream o Shockwave tenían conocimiento de que más Autobots estaban ahí, a él lo tomarían como uno de ellos, pero la trasmisión no volvió, pero ahí seguía la señal.

-… pasa algo Knockout?... –Arcee volvería hasta él.

-… no… solo creí escuchar algo…-diría

-… mmm… bueno… es cierto lo que dices…me comunicare con Optimus… Bee tu comunícate con Bulkhead, para saber si esta cerca…

Al estar seguro de que se mantendrían ahí esperando, Knockout se había sentado en el suelo metálico a la orilla de la carretera, observaría que Arcee y Bumblebee estaban desconcertados por algo, haciendo caso omiso del actual estado de sus acompañantes se dispuso a indagar en el contenido de la caja medica que Perceptor le había entregado, tenía todo lo necesario, "cara de que me vio?... de enfermero?", pensaría mientras sacaba el escáner portátil y lo estudiaba rápidamente, después observo el material de sutura, el escalpelo laser, analizaría rápidamente un uso para cada uno de esos artefactos, al fondo pequeños recipientes con energon médico y anestesia. Para que fuera de más ayuda el escáner lo recalibraría y lo añadiría rápida y con un simple proceso a su brazo izquierdo, no era algo que le agradara pues contrastaba con su diseño y pintura, pero así sería más útil.

-… a chatarra!... no tengo señal…

-… estoy en las misma situación Arcee… hay mucha estática…

-… entonces simplemente esperaremos?... –Knockout los miraba.

-… mmm… no… ustedes si esperaran aquí… yo bajare a investigar…

-… tu sola?...

-… si Bee, soy más pequeña y sabré escabullirme, no me notaran…

-… realmente no creo que sea buena idea…-Knockout se levantaría y caminaría hasta ellos-… sin comunicaciones como saber si estarás…-se detendría y aclararia su garganta, vería a otro sitio-… mm que tal si Starscream te atrapa…

-… concuerdo con Knockout… es mala idea que vallas tu sola… o vamos todos o no va ninguno…

-… exacto…-pensaría en aquello-… no espera… la cuestión es quedarnos aquí a salvo…

-… a campo abierto también somos presa fácil… -diría Arcee, ella volvería su mirada a Bumblebee-… decide tu Bee…

Unos cuantos klicks más tarde Arcee, Bumblebee y Knockout bajaban cuidadosamente los niveles, la decisión se había tomado en base de que de alguna forma debían de llegar a la ciudad si es que el equipo de Outback no había notado la capsula Decepticon, estos pudieron haber pasado aquel agujero con ayuda de Breackaway(Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, miembro del equipo aéreo.), analizando esa idea, ellos que no tenían la posibilidad de pasar aquel gran cráter supusieron que debajo en alguno de los niveles debería de haber algún pasaje que los llevara hasta la ciudad, la compuerta de la capsula no se encontraba lejos, cuando hubieron llegado la primera en poner el pie en aquel nivel fue Arcee, tuvo mucho cuidado al pisar, el suelo estaba bastante agrietado.

-… tengan cuidado al pisar…

-… otra buena razón por la cual debimos quedarnos… -Knockout durante todo el camino mientras bajaban se fue quejando.

-… todos los Decepticons son tan quejumbrosos como tu?...-Arcee se encaminaría hacia el borde para comenzar el descenso de nuevo.

-… quejumbroso yo?...-consternado-… soy precavido… ahora tu dime… porque todos los Autobots parecen tener instintos suicidas?...

-… porque lo dices…-Bumblebee también camino hacia el borde.

-… se preocupan demasiado… los Decepticons hubiéramos dado por incompetentes a este equipo y no nos hubiéramos preocupado por el rescate de estos… fue su problema que lo resuelvan ellos…

-… bien dicho Knockout…

Aquella voz rasposa, muy conocida por el 'Con rojo había salido justo de detrás de él, se quedaría quieto, inmóvil, justo detrás de su cuello la boquilla de un cañón de iones estaba posado, listo para ser disparado, Arcee y Bumblebee detendrían sus acciones al escuchar esa voz, sus miradas se posarían en el 'Con alto y delgado, activarían sus armas pero no actuarían, el brazo izquierdo del segundo al mando de los Decepticons se posaría en el hombro izquierdo de Knockout asemejando un abrazo, su mano la levantaría en dirección al cuello, sus dedos puntiagudos tocaría el rosto del bot rojo, parecería un gesto de camaradas si no fuera por aquel cañón que ahora se encontraba al lado derecho del rostro de Knockout, este miraba aquella arma, por primera vez se había posado en su contra, aquel destello que emanaba, un rojo carmesí que de un momento a otro podría ser activado.

-… que paso Knockout… no te alegras de ver a tu comandante…-hablaría cerca de su censor auditivo-… jajaja… veo que has hecho amigos… y no solo es eso…-el dedo índice de aquel 'Con volador pasaría cerca del óptico de destello color azul, el amenazante dedo puntiagudo se movía alrededor de este-… comienzas a parecer un Autobot… siempre pensé muchas cosas sobre ti Knockout… pero esta nunca paso por mi mente… unirte a los Autobots… caer tan bajo…

-… ja Starscream… lo dices tú… que también pidió entrar una vez a al equipo prime…-hablaría serio, no le daría el gusto a Starscream de verle temeroso.

-… es cierto… no lo negare… pero rápidamente me percate de mi error… pero sin embargo tu…-el amague de aquel brazo se fortalecería alrededor del cuello de Knockout, y el cañón seria restregado en el rostro cerca del óptico azul, las manos de Knockout se posarían en el brazo intentando soltarse-… que vil traición…

-… aléjate de él Starscream… -Arcee apuntaría sus cañones directo a Starscream.

-… jajaja –su risa macabra abarcaría el ambiente, las paredes con un eco casi infinito hizo que aquello sonara tenebroso-… Arcee… - diría melódicamente con ironía-… igualmente no puedo creerlo de ti… defiendes a un Decepticon… -con una sonrisa de medio lado-… tu que decías odiarnos a todos…

-… ya lo dijo una vez Arcee… suéltalo…

-… aaa… me alegra verte pequeño Bumblebee… tengo algo que saldar contigo…-su mirada afilada, aquellos ópticos rojo llenos de odio, rencor, los sistemas de Starscream hervían de ira ante la posibilidad de venganza que estaba frene a él.

La tensión se hizo presente, el silencio embargo aquellos seres que estaban algunos niveles debajo de la entrada de la ciudad de Altihex quien era un enorme observador de aquella pequeña disputa. Los ópticos rojos de Starscream miraban a Arcee y Bumblebee paulatinamente, estaba en una clara desventaja, si no fuera por aquel cybertroniano al que tenía amagado, su sonrisa malévola seguiría en su rostro, Knockout por su parte trataba de soltarse de aquel 'Con, sorprendido por la fuerza de este que a pesar de ser delgado no había podido siquiera lograr mover un poco su brazo, aquel amague comenzaba a sofocarle, tendría que hacer algo o caería en recarga por la falta de energon a los sistemas internos de su procesador.

-… esto si que me causa mucha risa… -diría Starscream-… defienden a este traicionero… - había clara ironía en su voz-… lo Decepticon nunca se quita… creen que el haría lo mismo por ustedes?... están poniendo su confianza el cybertroniano menos indicado…

Pero aquellas palabras ya nos las escuchaba Knockout, a pesar de estar su censor auditivo cerca del vocalizador de Starscream, esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza más como balbuceos, una frase sin sentido, su visión se hacía borrosa poco a poco, cerrando un par de veces sus ópticos, intentando aun mantenerse consiente, pudo distinguir algo, la imagen frente de él había cambiado completamente, era la misma situación, pero con Cybertronianos diferente, frente a él una bot de color azul índigo con toques en rojo, delgada, frágil, cayendo.

…

_-… este ha sido su tercer intento de escape… aún tienen esperanzas?...-aquella gruesa voz proveniente de detrás de ellos-… su inútil vida ha sido guardada solo por la petición del doctor…-se detendría y se posaría frente a los prisioneros que estaban amagados por los Vehicon-… pero si por mi fuera hace ciclos que ustedes estarían desactivados…_

_-… pues qué esperas… -diría aquella bot que estaba a su lado derecho-… cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir observando tu asqueroso rostro…_

_-… grr…-gruñiría enojado, pero después simplemente reiría-… eres valiente… me pregunto si seguirás así de impertinente cuando te quite tu preciosa dignidad…_

_-… aléjate de ella!...-_

_Por un momento Motormaster se había perdido en la dulce figura de esa bot azul, la única entre todas las prisioneras que aún estaban libres de impurezas, aun no había sido domada y era una clara ambición para muchos en aquel lugar, pero el doctor había sido claro, no dañarla a ella y a aquel otro bot que le había interrumpido en su acción de tocar a aquella bot, sus ópticos rojos se posaron en el bot naranja, se preguntaba qué era lo que ellos tenían de interesantes o para que serían útiles a la causa, entender acerca de ciencia y de experimentos no era algo que a Motormaster le interesara, simplemente acataba ordenes que pudiera procesar y cumplir._

_-… casi me olvido de ti… -se acercaría aquel bot naranja y le tomaría del cuello, tenía tantas ganas de acabar con él, con ese pequeño cybertroniano que había causado muchos problemas a la invasión a Gun08-… me debes un par de cosas…_

_-… je… no soportas la idea de que deje en mal a tu equipo de cuarta… -aunque el agarre en su cuello era fuerte, no se dejaría amedrentar por aquel enorme bot negro, sabía que no le harían daño, no aun._

_-… no tientes a tu suerte escuincle… que no siempre tendrás al Doc cuidando de ustedes… -una sonrisa se formaría en su rostro-… de echo deberían de estar asustados… el simple hecho de que sigan intactos es porque algo peor les esperara después…_

_En el pasillo detrás de ellos se acercaban algunos Vehicon, traían unos transportes donde se encontraban algunos Cybertronianos, algunos ya despojados de su chispa y otros aun activos, pero con el suficiente daño interno y externo para ya ser considerados chatarra. Motormaster que aun sostenía del cuello al bot naranja esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, eh hizo que ambos bots atrapados observaran._

_-… ese podría ser su cruel destino… acabar arrojados en los pozos de fundición…_

_Ambos bots miraron perplejos aquella escena, montañas de Cybertronianos puestos en aquellos transportes que eran llevados hasta la orilla del casco de aquella nave y arrojados sin ningún remordimiento, entonces lo vio, el bot naranja vio un destello verde militar entre esos bots, la marca reconocible en el brazo derecho de su mejor amigo._

_-… Guzzle… -diría ella en un hilo de voz, perpleja ante el estado en el que se encontraba, y llenándose poco a poco de ira y rabia ante aquellos que lo transportaban-… GUZZLEEE!..._

_Ella gritaría, sacaría fuerzas de lo más recóndito de su ser, soltándose de sus opresores, golpeando a quienes se le pusieran enfrente, ella tenía que ir a ver a su amigo, distinguiendo que aun había brillo en sus ópticos, no dejaría que le arrojaran, tendría que salvarlo de ese cruel destino, la femme no le importaría no tener armas, las únicas importantes y necesarias eran sus propias manos, esquivaba tiros provenientes de los Vehicon, golpeando y pateando, llegaría hasta Guzzle._

_Motormaster había sido tomado por sorpresa por la acción de aquella bot, soltando el amague al que sostenía en su mano, le daría total libertad de también poder actuar, el bot no desperdiciando ese momento, esa ventaja que su amiga le había otorgado, se zafo por completo de Motormaster, empujando primero a los Vehicon que se lanzaban contra él y después volviendo con una patada al rostro de Motormaster, siendo tan grande, sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos, Motormaster solo recibió aquella patada que le aturdiría haciéndole dar unos pasos atrás._

_El bot naranja tomaría el suficiente impulso desde el suelo para elevarse en el aire, su jetpack había sido inhabilitado, pero todavía podía utilizar sus alas desplegables para planear, aquel brinco le llevaría a caer en la cabeza de Motormaster, haciendo que este último callera por el nuevo impulso que tomaría, desplegaría las alas y trataría de llegar hasta ella y su amigo, pero un disparo le golpeo en un ala cambiando de trayecto, caería al suelo estrepitosamente cerca de la orilla del casco de la nave, luego otro disparo se escucharía, un quejido, y un destello azul que pasaría sobre de el y comenzaría a caer fuera de la nave, aquel bot simplemente observaría desaparecer a aquella fémina mientras caía al pozo de fundición._

* * *

Gracias lectores esta historia continuara para otro ciclo...


End file.
